The Wolf Returns
by storywriter1id
Summary: 3 years after Legend of the Wolf, a serial killer targets Fire Nationals in Republic City. Once again, Sokka takes up the mantle of the Wolf to stop the evil. Rated T. Part 2 of "The Wolf Chronicles"
1. Prologue

The Wolf Returns

A fan fiction story based upon characters from the Nickelodeon cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender

By Storywriter1id

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the sole property of the producers of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I claim nothing.

_Chapter 1- Prologue_

Chief Toph Beifong sipped her tea while listening to her morning briefing. The citizens of Republic City had been relatively well behaved last night. Three muggings, five domestic disputes, fifteen drunk-and-disorderlies, and the first ever Sato-cart collision (minor injuries only, thankfully). No homicides. It had been a good night. She was about to dismiss her precinct captains when a young Sergeant interrupted the briefing.

"What is it, Chen?" the Chief asked, slightly worried. She could feel the boy's apprehension.

"Sorry, Chief. We found another one," he answered.

The deafening silence in the room was broken by sound of shattering porcelain.

"Damn."

….

As was his habit, Fire Lord Zuko studied various ministerial reports as he enjoyed a quiet breakfast with his daughter, Ursa. A palace page entered the dining room with a scroll. The Crown Princess glared at him, "This had better be important."

The page bowed and stammered "Apologies, my lady. This just arrived by hawk marked urgent from Councilman Kazef for the Fire Lord."

Zuko looked up from the agricultural report that previously had his attention. "Well, give it here, then."

He frowned as he read the dispatch from his Republic City representative. "Damn. That's the fifth one in as many weeks," he muttered.

Ursa placed her hand on her father's arm. "Father, what's wrong?"

Zuko turned to the young page. "Alert the palace hanger. I want my airship ready to leave in an hour."

….

Clang….Clang….Clang. Sparks flying, the sound of hammer striking hot steel filled the shop. Sokka smiled as he shaped the steel. He couldn't bend metal, not like his wife and daughter could. But he could mold it. He could use fire, air, water, and his own muscle to impose his will upon the steel. He placed the billet back into the forge and pumped the bellows. Whuff…Whuff…Whuff. The coals glowed white hot.


	2. In the Den

_Chapter 2- In the Den_

"Report," the Chief tersely ordered once she arrived at the crime scene, an alley two blocks north of Central Station.

"The victim is Bao-Zhi Bing, male, 32 years old. Fire National," Detective Lee began. "His passport indicates he emigrated 4 years ago. Shop owner found the body this morning when she was taking out the trash."

Toph nodded, and Lee continued, "His larynx is crushed, and his right hand removed. Asphyxiation is the cause of death. There are no signs of any kind of struggle here, so he must have been killed elsewhere, and dumped here."

"Just like the others," Toph surmised.

"Yes, Ma'am," the detective agreed.

"Have the next of kin been informed yet?" asked Toph.

"From what we can tell, he had no family here. We have informed the Fire Nation embassy."

"Wonderful," the Chief snarked.

…..

Princess Ursa followed her father as he strode purposely toward his chambers. "Father, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Something's wrong in Republic City, and our people there are getting hurt. I'm going there to see if I can help," answered the Fire Lord.

"Well, then I'm coming with you so I can help," the Princess declared.

"No, Ursa. I can handle this myself. Besides, I need you to take care of things here until I return."

"But, Father…I don't think I'm ready to…" Ursa argued.

"Ursa, stop," Zuko placed both hands on his daughter's shoulders and met her eyes. "You _are_ ready. You are Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Agni, destined to sit upon the Dragon Throne from the day you were born nineteen years ago. It's past time you started assuming some of the duties that entails. Now, I have to finish preparing for my journey, and you need to go meet with the finance ministers."

Ursa nodded, "Yes, Father." Then, she left for the meeting.

Fire Lady Mai stepped out the shadows. "She's going to get a big head if you keep telling her things like that."

Zuko smiled, "You'll be here to humble her, should she need it."

"As I do for you, Husband," Mai retorted. Mai reached into her robe and pulled out a Blue Spirit mask. Zuko's good eye grew in surprise. "I wouldn't want you to forget this. Try to bring it back in one piece."

Zuko accepted the mask, and kissed his wife. "I don't hate you, Mai," he whispered.

…..

It was nearly mid-day, and Sokka stepped back to admire his work. Lin's armored police vest was about half complete, and he'd need to shape about twenty more segments to complete the job. It would probably take about two more weeks to smelt and forge the remaining metal. At least he wouldn't have to blue it. Space metal was a beast to forge but it naturally had the regulation black color when complete.

He began to stoke the forge again when Toph entered the shop. He smiled. "Hey, beautiful," he called out.

"Hey, Meathead," she answered. She walked over to the form holding the under-construction vest and inspected it with her fingers. "Space metal? Not exactly regulation."

Sokka smiled, "Don't you want our daughter to be the best dressed cadet at the police academy next year?"

"Fashion's always been more your forte, Pony-tail guy. Never had much use for it myself," the Chief drawled.

"So what brings you by?" Sokka asked. "Are you taking me out to lunch? Please take me out to lunch."

Toph walked up behind him and punched him in the shoulder. He had a permanent bruise there since their wedding night. Before he could react, she spun him around, wrapped her arms around his torso, and buried her face in his chest. "Maybe. Right now I just need to get away for a minute. We found another body this morning."

Sokka pulled her tighter. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Five weeks, five bodies. All killed the same way. All of the victims were found in different parts of town, no discernible pattern. The only thing the victims have in common is that they are recent Fire Nation immigrants. No witnesses. No leads. Now Kazef wants my head. If another body turns up, without any leads, he may get it."

Sokka felt a pang of guilt. Since he'd resigned from the council, he couldn't provide top cover for his wife. Now, he was powerless. Or was he?

"Toph, don't talk like that. You're no quitter. Maybe you just need a fresh perspective. Someone with the right kind of skewed view of the world that could maybe find something your detectives might otherwise miss. Someone unconstrained by legal niceties when there's no other way to get answers," Sokka offered.

Toph pulled away and turned her head to the floor, "You're not suggesting…"

"Yes. Let me help. It's time for the Wolf to leave his den."


	3. Into the Night

_Chapter 3 – Into the Night_

The Fire Lord and the Avatar shared tea in the meditation pavilion on Air Temple Island. Aang surveyed his old friend. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I'm wondering why you're here. The trade summit isn't for another month."

Zuko breathed deeply, inhaling the scent from his teacup. Aang's jasmine was passable, not nearly as good as Uncle's, but then, no one's was. "Aang, do ever wonder if we're doing the right thing? Do you ever question the wisdom of bringing people of all nations to live in one place?"

"What's brought this up, Zuko?" Aang asked. "Is it the murders? As much as I'd like to believe differently, there are evil people in the world. This could have happened in Omashu, or Ba Sing Se."

Zuko shook his head. "Fire Nationals don't emigrate to Omashu or Ba Sing Se. I just can't help but think that if those people had stayed in the Fire Nation, they wouldn't be targets."

"I don't disagree with you on that point, but you know as well as I do that the separation between nations is an illusion. Republic City is a beacon to the world of that truth. I don't doubt for a second it's the right thing to do," the Avatar said confidently. "But you still haven't answered my question, why-are-you-here?"

"I wanted to personally get a feel with what's going on. Maybe talk to Toph and get straight from her the status of the investigation. I can show my face, just to let the Fire Nationals know that their Fire Lord cares, ease some tensions."

Aang cocked an eyebrow. "Tensions?"

Zuko sighed, "Aang, you have to know that public confidence in the council has not been high since Sokka's amendment and the riots that followed. They're calmer now that they can petition and veto certain council measures. But as long as you, I, Kuei, and the Water Chieftains appoint the council members they'll never have confidence that the government has their interests at heart. The day must come when they make those decisions for themselves." Zuko started to stand. Aang stood with him.

"That day _will_ come," the Avatar smiled and offered his hand. "I assume you're off to the embassy to talk to Kazef."

Zuko shook the Avatar's hand and said, "Eventually. For now, as I am unencumbered by my usual entourage, I am going to go see a man about a sword. Thank you for the tea."

…..

Sokka was studying a map of Republic City at his workbench. The killer was targeting recent Fire Nation immigrants. Most Fire Nationals congregated in the "Little Caldera" section of the city when they first arrived. That's where the Wolf would go tonight, and see what he could find out. He was interrupted from his planning by the unlikely sight of the Fire Lord walking into his shop. Zuko spoke first, "Peasant."

Sokka stood up and looked him the eye, "Jerkbender."

Both men regarded each other, and then broke into wide grins. Sokka doffed his filthy work gloves and grabbed the Fire Lord in a manly, back slapping hug.

"I heard you and Toph got married. Congratulations, by the way. The house on Ember Island is yours any time you want it."

"Thank's, buddy. How does Ursa like the Dao Swords?"

"It's almost impossible to get her to put them down so she can practice fire bending. They are fine blades. Rival's Piandao's work." Zuko's eye scanned the shop, taking notice of the projects in various stages of completion, including several Jian blades. "Looks like your business is brisk."

Sokka scratched the back of his head. "Well, ever since I made a sword for Bumi to celebrate his first command, it's become fashionable for United Forces officers to carry Sokka Original Jians."

Zuko smiled, "I brought my blades, think you're up for a 'sword bending' kai?"

Sokka shook his head, "Can't right now. I need to get home. See, while I did marry the world's most beautiful and powerful earth bender, I inherited the world's brattiest earth bending teenager. If I don't get home and get some dinner ready soon, it won't be pretty."

Zuko chuckled, "That's rough, buddy."

…..

In the Fire Lord's chambers of the Fire Nation embassy, Zuko removed his Fire Lord robes, and changed into a pair of dark gray pants and matching hooded pullover. He strapped his dao blades to his back and pulled up his hood. Last, he slipped the Blue Spirit mask over his face, went to the window and lept out into the night, toward Little Caldera.

…..

The Wolf staked out three story tenement in the heart of little Caldera. He didn't quite know what he was looking for, but was sure he'd know it when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a shadow on a roof top two blocks away which didn't belong. He made ready to investigate when he heard a woman screaming. He ran toward the scream.

…

The Blue Spirit staked out a tavern from a nearby rooftop. He figured if he were looking for an unsuspecting victim, someone walking home drunk would be a likely candidate. He heard a woman's scream as began to settle in. He ran toward the scream.

…..

The Wolf found the source of the scream. A hoodlum with a thin mustache held a stiletto against the neck of a girl, not more than seventeen, he had pinned against an alley wall. The Wolf launched his boomerang, knocking the man off his feat. From under his hood, he asked the girl, "Are you all right?" Nervously, she nodded yes. "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head no. "Then go home. Me and handsome here are gonna have a chat.

The girl ran off, and the Wolf quickly bound mustache boy's hands and feet. He shot a cable up to the roof, slung his quarry over his shoulder, and ascended to the roof.

…

The Blue Spirit watched as a gray-cloaked figure ascended to the roof top with his victim over his shoulder. 'Huh. Metal bender,' he thought as he quickened his pace.

…..

The Wolf dumped mustache boy unceremoniously on the roof top. "So you like picking on little girls, scumbag? You like to crush their throats?"

"No, no! It ain't like that! She…she owed me money!"

"LIAR!" the Wolf screamed as he backhanded the boy.

"Leave him alone!" the Blue Spirit screamed as his roundhouse connected with the Wolf's jaw. The Blue Spirit took a dagger from his belt and cut mustache boy's bonds and ordered, "Run! Get out of here!"

The Wolf rubbed his jaw, watching in a daze as a freak in a blue mask released his only potential lead. He got up, and drew his blade. "I don't know who you are, but you need to learn to mind your own business."

The Spirit drew his blades, and swiped them back and forth, "And what's your business, killing Fire Nationals? If it is, it ends tonight."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, or who you're dealing with," answered the Wolf.

"I don't much care," the Spirit retorted as he launched his attack.

There are as many different styles of sword fighting as there are styles of swords. The Wolf knew that the wielder of a single blade has an inherent advantage over a dual wielder, as the man with a single blade is using a precision instrument. A master of dual blades, however, understands they are, in fact, parts of a whole, a single weapon. As they fought, The Wolf realized grimly, that he was fighting a master. They matched each other blow for blow. Every thrust parried, every parry matched with a counter thrust. The only dual wielder The Wolf ever encountered with this much skill was….

The Blue Spirit was amazed. This swordsman was truly in a class by himself. It was if he were a sword bend…he caught the black blade between this dao. There was only one blade like that.

"SOKKA?!"

"ZUKO?!"

They lowered their weapons. Sokka lowered his hood, and Zuko removed his mask. They stared at each other in disbelief. Finally, Sokka smirked, "Let's go get a drink."


	4. Partners

_Chapter 4- Partners_

Zuko and Sokka sat opposite ends of the couch in Sokka's loft. Sokka took a swig off a dark, unlabeled bottle, winced, and passed the bottle the bottle to Zuko. Zuko eyed the bottle warily, shrugged, and took a sip, and nearly choked. "Spirits! That's horrible. What is that?" He handed the bottle back over to Sokka, who took another swig.

Sokka shrugged, "Distilled, fermented cactus juice. It's very quenching." He handed the bottle back.

Zuko took another sip. "Didn't you go crazy on this stuff once?" Zuko asked as he passed the bottle.

Sokka swallowed again, "Nah. That was _fresh_ cactus juice. The distillation process boils off most of the hallucinogens."

Zuko cocked his eyebrow as he accepted the bottle. "Most?" Another swallow. "This stuff should be illegal."

Sokka smirked, "It is."

Zuko sighed, "I should have known it was you. You wore that same stupid makeup the first time we met."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "It's not makeup, its war paint. I don't understand why people don't get that."

They sat a while longer in companionable silence. Then Sokka asked, "So what makes the Fire Lord put on a mask to hunt serial killers in Republic City?"

Zuko shrugged. "Guilt, I guess. They may not live in the Fire Nation anymore, but the victims were still my people. It's my duty to protect them. I feel like I've failed them. What made the Presiding Councilman of Republic City put on a hood and war paint to beat up street thugs and kill mobsters?"

Sokka eyed the Fire Lord coolly. "Revenge."

Zuko nodded in understanding, "What about now?"

"Now, I just really want to do something. There's a monster out there, hurting innocent people. I just can't -not -do anything. I can't stay on the sidelines anymore."

Just then a tremor shook the loft. Zuko grabbed the arm of the sofa. "What was that?"

Sokka chuckled, "That would be my bride. She might be upset, let me handle this." Then he yelled, "Up here, Sweetie! Guess what, Zuko's here!"

A very annoyed Toph tromped up to the loft. She sniffed the air and her face contorted. "Don't 'Sweetie' me. Is that cactus juice? Meathead, give me one good reason why I don't haul your ass off to jail right now!"

Sokka got up and kissed her on the cheek. "Because it's cold tonight and you'll have no one to snuggle up with."

She punched his shoulder, "Not in front of the guest. Who, by the way, is not my favorite person right now."

Zuko held up his hands defensively, "It's good to see you, too, Toph. What did I do to you, anyway?"

"Oh, not much, Fire Dork. Just show up out of the blue without your normal security detachment, meaning I have to put half of my department on overtime to make up the difference while I have a serial killer running loose in my city," Toph scolded.

Chagrined, Zuko said, "Toph, I'm sorry. For my purpose here, I needed to maintain a low footprint."

Toph crossed her arms over her chest, "And that purpose would be? And don't even try to BS me."

Zuko answered, "I came to find, and stop, the killer."

Toph felt not only the truth, but the conviction, behind Zuko's answer. As she weighed her options, Sokka gently squeezed her shoulders. She didn't necessarily like it, but she knew what she had to do.

"OK, Sparky, you get the same deal Meathead got. I'll keep the police off your back so that you have room to do what you think you need to do, but you share any leads or intel you find with me. Also, get Kazef off my back."

Zuko smiled, "Thanks, Toph. You know, we're all trying to accomplish the same thing. We're partners in this.

Toph snarked, "Yeah, I feel all cuddly inside. Sokka, pour me glass of that cactus juice."

…

Fire Lord Zuko walked into the foyer of City Hall, flanked by Presiding Councilman Kazef and Chief Bei Fong, prepared to address the throng of reporters that had gathered.

"Chief Bei Fong just briefed me on the status of the investigation. She assures me that everything that can be done is being done to stop these killings and bring the murderer to justice. She and the Republic City Police Department have my and the Council's full support. I have offered the support of Fire Nation resources to assist but am assured that none is needed at this time. I will remain here in the city for the next few days to meet with the victims' families and assist in preparations for the upcoming trade summit."

"Fire Lord, what assistance did you offer?"

"Fire Lord, what is your timetable to return to the Fire Nation?"

"Chief Bei Fong, any comment on rumored sightings of the Wolf in Little Caldera?"

Toph stepped to the microphone, "The Wolf is just that, a rumor. No more questions, good day."

…

It was late afternoon, and Sokka sat at his workbench, polishing a newly made knife. The bell over his shop rang and in walked a bald, lanky teenage boy in saffron robes and a bright, blue arrow tattooed on his head.

"Hello, Tenzin. What brings you down here?"

Tenzin shuffled his feet nervously, "Well, I was hoping to find Lin here. We're going to celebrate."

Sokka smiled at his nephew, "She's probably still at the library. Congratulations on the arrows, by the way. From what I hear, that's quite an accomplishment for one so young."

Tenzin frowned, "Not really, Dad had his by the time he was twelve."

"Your dad's the Avatar. As I understand most of the old Air Bending masters didn't get their arrows until they were in their thirties. You're way ahead of the curve."

Tenzin brightened some, "That's kind of you to say, Uncle Sokka."

"I calls 'em as I sees 'em. You know, there is another cultural milestone if you're looking for a new challenge. The ice dodging offer is still on the table."

Before Tenzin could answer, the bell rang again, and Lin strode into the shop. Her emerald eyes brightened at the sight of Tenzin. "Hey, Cueball."

The young monk smiled and blushed, "Hello, Lin."

Lin put her books on the table and turned to Sokka, "Dad, Tenzin and I wanted to go celebrate him getting his arrows, is that OK?"

Sokka asked, "Is your homework done?"

"I finished it at the library."

"What are your plans?" Sokka asked, eyebrow quirked.

"We're going to get some dinner, and go the park for a concert. The Chong Family is in town." Lin explained.

"Is your mom read in on this plan?"

Lin rolled her eyes, "Yes, Dad."

Sokka sighed, "OK, you know the drill. Be home by ten and no activities that would give me oogies."

…..

It was just after 9 PM, and Toph was sipping tea in Sokka's loft as he perused the crime scene reports from the Fire Killer (as Sokka came to call it) case. Suddenly Toph's head jerked up. "Zuko's here," she announced.

Just then, the Fire Lord entered the loft, removing the Blue Spirit mask. "You're late." Sokka deadpanned.

"Well, I had to make sure I got out of the embassy unseen. Have you learned anything?"

Sokka shook his head, "Not much. This guy is really good at covering his tracks. None of the victims had a connection to one another, other than being recent Fire Nation immigrants. Did you learn anything from the families?"

Zuko frowned, "Nothing that would help, I think. They all came from different parts of the Fire Nation, so no local connections."

Pensively, Sokka said, "We're looking at this backwards. Instead of trying to find a connection between the victims, we need to focus on the killer. 'In order to defeat your enemy, you must not only study his stratagems, you must also understand his passions. For if all you know is his stratagems, the best you can hope for is stalemate. But if you know his passions, then you will know his weakness. Strike there, and you will have victory.'"

Zuko said, "That sounds strangely familiar."

Sokka smiled, "It should." He tossed Zuko an old scroll, capped with gold White Lotus discs. The Zuko unrolled the scroll, and his eyes widened at the title: _The Art of War_ by Crown Prince Iroh, Dragon of the West.

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration. "It's not like he's leaving us love notes. We don't even know if it is a he!"

Zuko said, "It's a safe bet the killer is male. Not many women have the hand strength it takes to crush a throat."

Sokka added, "He may not be leaving notes, but he is telling us something, we just have to figure out what it means. For example, why crush their throats?"

Zuko said, "To keep them from bending. No breath, no fire. But not all the victims were benders, where they?"

Toph answered, "Only three of them."

Sokka answered, "That means he didn't know if they were, but didn't want to take the chance. What I don't get is why he takes their right hands."

Zuko shrugged. "Some kind of sick trophy, maybe."

Sokka sighed, "So here's what we know about our killer, probably male, has some kind of grudge against Fire Nation, doesn't care if they're benders or not but is smart enough not to take chances. He takes some kind of sick pride in what he does."

"Sounds reasonable," Zuko agreed.

"Well, I'm going to let you two master detectives figure out what all this means. I need to make sure a certain air bender got my daughter home on time," Toph announced as she got up to leave and gave Sokka a chaste kiss. "Be careful, and get home soon."

_**A/N**_** "Legend of the Wolf" and "The Wolf Returns" take place in the same universe as my one shot "Read the Book". There's a small shout-out to that story in this chapter.**


	5. On the Hunt

_Chapter 5- On the Hunt_

The Wolf and the Blue Spirit entered Bao-Zhi Bing's small apartment through the window. "What are we looking for?" The Spirit asked. "The police would have already picked this place clean."

"Anything they might have missed," The Wolf commented dryly.

The spartan apartment held only four pieces of furniture: a desk and chair, a small bed, and an armoire. The Blue Spirit inspected the desk, while the Wolf went to the armoire. A cloak, three tunics, a jacket and a waistcoat, all in various shades of brown and red hung neatly side by side. The Wolf went through the pockets. He found a crumpled up piece of paper in an inside pocket of the cloak.

"I found something. Can I get a little light?

The Wolf unfolded the paper, and the Spirit ignited a small flame off his index finger. The text on the paper read "**500 Yuans Lu Ping**".

"What's that mean?" asked the Blue Spirit.

"It means we have a lead. Let's go. You need to get back to the embassy before you're missed and I need to get home. We'll follow up on this tomorrow night. Do you know where Cheng's Tavern is?"

The Spirit nodded, "Down on the water front."

The Wolf said, "That's the place. There's a warehouse across the street. Meet me on the roof there tomorrow night at 10:30." With that, the Wolf lept out the window back into the night.

….

Sokka returned home and entered his bedroom as quietly as possible. He lit a candle and began changing into his bed clothes. "Thought you'd be home sooner," Toph yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"

"About 1:30," Sokka answered apologetically.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. Your cops missed something. I found a scrap of paper that indicates the last victim may have owed some money to some unsavory people. You remember Lu Ping?"

Toph picked her ear. "Yeah, he's a loan shark for the Twin Dragon Triad. But he can't be the guy. He was in prison until about two weeks ago."

Sokka blew out the candle and climbed into the bed. "Well, he may still know something. Tomorrow night he's going to have a really bad dream."

….

The Wolf pulled out his watch. 10:35. 'Zuko'd better hurry', he thought, 'he'll miss the fun.' Just then, the Blue Spirit sprinted up and crouched beside him.

"You're late," growled the Wolf.

"Sorry, Kazef decided to throw a formal dinner tonight. So, what are we doing here?"

The Wolf explained, "The name on that paper I found last night, Lu Ping, he's a loan shark connected to one of the triad gangs. His clientele is mainly new immigrants. This tavern is one of his haunts."

"So he's a suspect, then," the Blue Spirit concluded.

"Not exactly. He just got out of jail three weeks ago. But he's in a position to know things. So we're gonna have a little chat with him."

The Spirit nodded in understanding. The Wolf changed the subject. "In Fire Nation mythology, the Blue Spirit is a spirit of death right?"

"Sort of. He's a servant of Agni who judges if the dead lived an honorable life and deserves eternity in Agni's light or oblivion."

"Good. We can use that."

…

Lu Ping stumbled out of the tavern, and flipped up the collar of his umber cloak against the night chill. He walked up a dark street away from the waterfront, singing quietly off key as he stumbled along.

"It's a long, long way

To Ba Sing Se

But the girls in the city

Are so, so…."

He rubbed his eyes, not believing what he saw in front of him. The Blue Spirit? No, that's a myth. Not possible. Then the Spirit spoke, "Time for judgment."

Lu Ping stumbled backwards. As he turned to flee, a tall figure in a gray cloak rapped him between the eyes, knocking him out.

….

As Lu Ping slowly came to, he discovered he was bound hand and foot to a chair. He surveyed his surroundings. There was barley any light, and the smell was awful. 'The sewers' he thought. He saw a gray cloaked man crouched twenty feet away, staring at him and idly sharpening a black sword. Then the Blue Spirit popped into his field of view.

"The time has come for you to confess, Lu Ping. If you unburden your sins now you might earn enough honor to enter paradise," the Spirit said.

"No, no…this can't be happening! You're not real, just a story!" Lu Ping panicked.

The Wolf stood up. "I'm _very_ real. I'm the _realest_ person you'll ever meet. Now I know Bing owed you money. Did he have a hard time paying? Did you decide to take it out of his flesh?" The Wolf backhanded Lu Ping across his face.

Lu Ping looked toward the Blue Spirit, eyes pleading. "So this how I go out? Killed by the flaming Wolf for something I didn't even do? You're a spirit, stop him!"

The Blue Spirit said, "I don't involve myself in the affairs of men. If you want to keep on living, I suggest you answer the man's questions."

The Wolf said, "Who are you talking to, Lu Ping? It's just you and me. No spirit is here to save you. Now, I want to know, did you killed Bao-Zhi Bing, or if you had it done. Simple question, really."

"I'm a legitimate businessman. I don't kill my clients. I can't collect from them if they're dead. It's bad for business to get that kind of reputation."

The Wolf backhanded him again, bloodying his nose. "Who has that kind of reputation?"

"I ain't no snitch!" Lu Ping looked back toward the Blue Spirit, "That's honorable, right?"

"There's no honor to be had in covering for the dishonorable," answered the Spirit.

The Wolf kicked Lu Ping in the chest, knocking him over. Then, grabbing him by the collar, he righted him again. "Give me a name. If you need to find someone who's late on a payment, who do you talk to?"

"Wu Ten Fat. He has contacts everywhere, immigration office, tax office. Word is, he even has a cop on the payroll."

The Wolf said, "OK, scumbag, you get to live tonight. But you'll wear my mark. You let the Twin Dragons know, you let everyone know, the Wolf is on the hunt for this monster, and death walks with me." Lu Ping passed out as the Wolf carved his mark into Lu Ping's chest.


	6. Icons

_Chapter 6 –Icons_

Sokka and Zuko sat in Sokka's loft, silently sipping cactus juice, contemplating what they'd learned as the adrenaline from their night's adventure drained from their systems. Sokka picked up on his friend's mood. "What's wrong, Jerkbender? You seem broodier than usual."

"I get why you roughed him up, I just don't get why you marked him. He gave us what we wanted."

Sokka sighed. He understood why Zuko might have a problem with permanently scarring someone. Sokka asked, "Zuko, do you know what an icon is?"

Zuko shrugged, "It's a kind of symbol, but more significant."

Sokka shook his head, "Not just more significant. An icon is a symbol that has become shorthand for an entire ideology. This may not be the best example, but when Ozai tried to set himself up as 'Phoenix King', he was trying to make himself an icon of the Fire Nation's domination of the world. Republic City itself is an icon to the notion that the peoples of the world can live in peace. The Wolf has become an icon, to the city's criminal underclass, of justice. They may elude the police, they may beat the rap at court, but when they encounter that 'Wolf' mark, or even hear of it, they'll know that eventually, they must face a reckoning."

Zuko said, "You're just one man. You won't be able to do this forever."

Sokka frowned, and took another sip of his drink, "That's why I needed to become an icon."

….

In a small, yet well appointed downtown apartment, a stocky, sandy-haired young man toweled off as he walked out of the bathroom. After putting on boxer shorts and tank top, he retrieved a pair of black boots and buffed them to a high shine. Next, he pulled on his white trousers, followed by his boots. Next came the high collared under-tunic with white cravat. Then, he walked to his closet and pulled on the rust colored, swallow-tailed uniform coat. He stopped for a moment to admire the trophies on his closet shelf: 5 glass jars each containing a perfectly preserved right hand. He buckled a leather belt over his coat and hung his jian on his left hip. He retrieved his gloves, donning first the left. He briefly examined the crinkled, scarred skin in his right hand, before covering it with the other glove. Then he headed out the door to attend his duties.

…..

There was something about physical exertion that seemed to calm Sokka's mind. Whether sparring with Toph or Lin (which he didn't seem to get to do enough of lately), or hammering at his forge, the act of channeling his thoughts into physical action gave him a clarity that others seemed to achieve through meditation. What he had learned last night troubled him greatly. Lu Ping had indicated that corruption had begun to take root in Republic City's growing bureaucracy. Not to mention the very real possibility that the Fire Killer may be a "trusted public servant" by day and a sick monster by night. He inspected the billet he was working. Another fold and it would be ready to draw out into the shape of the knife it would become. He put the billet back into the forge when he heard the bell above his door ring and felt a breeze at his back.

"Hello, Aang," he said before he even turned around.

"I think Toph's starting to rub off on you," the Avatar joked.

Cerulean eyes met gray. Coolly, Sokka asked, "Why are you here, Aang?"

Nervously, Aang scratched the back of his head, "Well, I guess you know, Tenzin is seeing your step-daughter, and I thought that might cause some awkwardness given the family relationship."

"Lin's my daughter, Aang. I adopted her. Even so, there's no blood relationship between them, so I really don't think there's a problem. Even if there was, it's not unheard of. Have you ever taken a good look at Earth Kingdom royalty? That's a family tree that's missing a few branches."

Aang chuckled, "I suppose so. They've always been close."

"They have," agreed Sokka. "But that's not the only reason you're here."

Aang cleared his throat, "Tenzin told me you offered to take him ice dodging again. I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up with him anymore."

Sokka was incredulous, "Why not? It's an important rite of passage! He's already two years past the age when most other Water Tribe boys do it."

Aang's expression hardened. "Tenzin has chosen to embrace his Air Nomad heritage. Ice Dodging just isn't part of that."

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What happened to you Aang? You used to be all about appreciating other cultures, experiencing their customs and traditions. You were on my crew when Bato took me ice dodging. What happened to chute riding in the Earth Kingdom? What happened to Fire Nation dance parties?"

"I grew up, Sokka! I grew up with responsibility to rebuild an entire nation, an entire culture. Tenzin and I are the only Air Benders left, and I won't be around forever, so that responsibility will fall on him. Please, Sokka, respect my wishes in this."

Sokka nodded, "OK, Aang. You have my word; I won't mention it to him again. But should he change his mind, I won't turn him down."

…

Zuko sat at the desk in his private quarters in the Fire Nation embassy, reading reports and dispatches from home. Two particular scrolls caught his eye. The first one bore the Fire Lady's seal.

_Zuko,_

_I hope you are able to conclude your business in Republic City soon. Ursa is handling her duties admirably, but she has definitely inherited your temperament. I fear she may yet challenge the defense minister to an Agni Kai. I understand her frustration, but he's not a total incompetent so we need to keep him around. _

_I don't hate you,_

_Mai_

_P. S. – I know I needn't remind you that our 25__th__ anniversary is approaching. A set of Sokka's throwing blades would not be an inappropriate gift._

Zuko smiled. Mai never changed. He reached for the second scroll bearing the Crown Princess' seal.

_Dearest Father,_

_HOW DO YOU DO THIS EVERY DAY? I swear to Agni if I have to listen to another briefing on proposed uniform changes I will incinerate someone. Please come home soon._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Ursa_

_P. S. – Have you given any thought to what you're going to give Mother for your anniversary?_

…

The sandy-haired officer studied the application in front of him and smiled. He then looked to the young woman sitting across the desk from him. "So, Miss Lee, everything seems to be in order here, just a few more questions."

"Of course, sir."

"I see you've been here for the past six months. Why do you want to join the United Forces?"

Miss Lee answered, "I came to Republic City to find work, but I still haven't found anything permanent. The United Forces seems like my best option right now."

"I see," answered the officer. "Do you have family here?"

"No, sir. My mother and younger brother are still in the Fire Nation. I'd hoped to eventually save enough to bring them over."

"Very admirable," the officer smiled. "Are you a fire bender?"

"I have the ability, sir, but my family was too poor to get me formal training."

"Well, the United Forces will certainly take care of that. This is your current address?"

"Yes, sir," the woman answered.

The officer pulled out another document. "Very good. This is a standard enlistment contract. You agree to serve for three years, according to the needs of the United Forces. In addition to regular pay and benefits, you'll get a 1000 yuan signing bonus, half to be paid upon successful completion of basic training, the other half to be paid at the mid-point of your enlistment. I understand if you want to take a few days to look this over."

"I understand, sir. I need the job. Where do I sign?"

The officer smiled and showed her where to sign. "In that case, I'll pick you up in the morning and take you out to Camp Kyoshi."

The woman finished signing, and rose from the chair. The officer offered her his gloved right hand. She gripped it and he smiled, "You have a _very_ strong grip, Miss Lee, I know you'll do well. Welcome to the United Forces."


	7. Once More

_Chapter 7 – Once More_

Wu Ten Fat lived in one of the few single family dwellings in Little Caldera. Officially, he ran an employment service. Unofficially, he was an information broker for the Double Dragon triad. He could certainly afford to live in a more fashionable neighborhood, but he preferred to stay where he could keep his ear to the ground. After all, his information brokerage was far more lucrative than his more legitimate business activities.

Two dark figures dropped unnoticed over the wall surrounding the house. They crouched in shadows next to an exposed pipe with a valve. The house was lit by gas, and the valve controlled the flow into the house. Light spilled out from every shaded lower floor window. They observed the silhouette of a very rotund figure passed from one window to the next, stopping in a corner room. The Wolf took another survey of the area, and noticed a tree branch that jutted out over the corner of the house. 'Perfect' he thought. He nocked a grapple arrow and let it fly over the branch. He turned to the Blue Spirit and said, 'Kill the gas. Once the lights go out, try to keep up."

The Spirit turned off the gas. As the lights went out, the Wolf retracted his cable and launched into the air. He changed his momentum mid-air, detached the cable, and arced feet first through the corner window. The Blue Spirit leaped to his feet, and with a running start somersaulted through the window. He lit a flame in his left hand to illuminate the room, and did a double take at the scene in front of him. The Wolf had already subdued Wu Ten Fat, and had the man tied to his chair, black sword at his neck. The Wolf looked to the Spirit and simply said, "Call it."

The Blue Spirit stepped forward, "Tell me about your business."

Wu Ten swallowed, "What about it? People come off the boat, they need work. I know people who need workers, I put them together, everybody's happy."

The Spirit intensified the flame and brought it closer to Wu Ten's face, "For a fat finder's fee on one end and a cut of the wages on the other, I'll bet!"

"It's all legitimate. I pay my taxes!" Wu Ten protested.

The Wolf put more pressure on the blade, drawing blood. "What about your _other _business, Fat Man? Who's on your payroll at city hall?"

"Wha-what? You have it all wrong. Sometimes, people need favors. I help them out and they give me information. I sell the information I get from people I do favors for."

The Wolf growled, "Names, who have you been doing favors for?"

Wu Ten let out a mirthless laugh, "It'd be easier to tell you who I haven't done a favor for. Everyone needs something."

The Wolf drew back the black blade, ready to slice off the fat man's head, but was stopped when the Blue Spirit grabbed his wrist. "It's not worth it. Let's go, he can't give us what we need."

Angrily, the Wolf sheathed his blade. "This isn't over, Fat Man. I just made it my business to take down your network and the Double Dragons."

…..

Zuko had just settled into bed when a frantic knock came to his door. He sat up and lit a candle. "What is it?"

Councilman Kazef entered, still in his night clothes. "Apologies, My Lord. Another body has been found."

…

Sokka had just finished storing his Wolf gear when the door to his shop flew open. He ran down the steps to his loft to find Toph visibly shaken. He grabbed her in a tight embrace and asked, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"We found another one."

…..

Toph and Sokka arrived on the scene. Toph had assumed her normal confident, take-charge demeanor. "Report," she ordered.

The lead detective started, "Same as the others, Chief. Larynx crushed, right hand cut off and missing. Victim's name is Kuhn Lee, female, 19 years old. Passport indicates she arrived 6 months ago from Caldera City in the Fire Nation. It looks like she was getting ready to head back. Other than a small travel bag, the rest of her belongings were packed and marked for shipment to the Fire Nation."

Toph said, "All right, I'm going to take a closer look." The detective started to protest, and Toph held up her hand. "My husband will be my eyes. Come on, Sokka."

As they began to examine the body, a commotion arose as the Fire Lord's carriage arrived. Sergeant Chen tried to restrain the Fire Lord, "Sir, I can't let you in to the crime scene."

Toph ordered, "Stand down, Sergeant. Let the Fire Lord in. He can be my other set of eyes."

Zuko looked at the dead girl ashen faced. It might have been Ursa lying there. Toph broke him out of his reverie, "Are you two dunderheads just going to stand there and gawk or would one of you like to tell me what you see."

Sokka said, "Yeah, right. Like the detective said, the throat is crushed. There is some blood pooled under the wrist, but not enough for her to have bled out. She was already dead when he took the hand. Body's still warm, so it couldn't have happened more than a few hours ago." Sokka then studied the wound where the hand was taken. "Zuko, take a look at this, what do you suppose the killer used to cut off the hand?"

Zuko shook his head, "I don't know. Some kind of hatchet or cleaver maybe?"

Sokka said, "No, a hatchet or cleaver would leave a chopping pattern, crushed the bones. There was no chopping here. This is a slicing pattern. This was done with a sword."

Toph stood, followed by Sokka and Zuko. "OK," she said, "I've seen enough. Detective, add 'carries a sword' to the suspect profile. I'm heading back to headquarters."

"Would like to take my carriage, Chief?" Zuko offered. "I believe that police headquarters is on the way to the embassy."

Toph smiled, "Of course, Fire Lord. May my husband accompany us?"

Exasperated, Zuko said, "Just get in you two."

Once alone in the carriage, Sokka said, "Can you swing down to the docks? I want to head over to Camp Kyoshi."

Toph asked, "What's at Camp Kyoshi? Why do you want to go over there?"

"Only the finest swordsmanship school this side of the Fire Nation. I want to test my theory on what the killer is using to sever hands."


	8. Confirming Theories

_Chapter 8 –Confirming Theories_

It was mid morning by the time Sokka reached the docks. As he headed for _Painted Warrior_'s berth, he heard his name called.

"Sokka? Sokka! Over here!" It was his sister, Katara, standing at the Air Temple Island ferry with several Air Acolytes. Sokka jogged over to his sister and greeted her with a brief hug.

"What are you doing waiting on the ferry? I thought you just took Appa when you needed to get back and forth?" asked Sokka.

"Aang dropped me off at the market, he had business with Kim Li at the council and will probably be there all day, so I decided to take the ferry back," she answered. "What brings you down here?"

"I heard Bumi's company was refitting, preparing for their next deployment. Thought I'd check and make sure he was keeping up with his sword drills."

"Well," Katara began, "the ferry won't be here for another half hour, maybe you could help your sister out? Give me a lift on your boat? Then it's a straight shot across the bay to Camp Kyoshi." It was not a request.

Sokka helped Katara with her packages and loaded on to _Painted Warrior_. Sokka cast off the mooring lines and Katara began a bending stance. Sokka stopped her. "No need, Sis, I got this," as he started the inboard motor.

"So, going to see Bumi, huh?" Katara asked.

"Yep," Sokka answered. "That's quite a boy, that son of yours. Soldier, leader of men, company commander at the tender age of 23. You know, if he'd been born at a different time, he'd have made one hell of a Water Tribe warrior. Reminds me a lot of…"

Katara cocked an eyebrow, "Yourself?"

Sokka was taken aback, "Actually, I was going to say Dad. You know, Dad would have been really proud of how he turned out."

Katara crossed her arms over her chest, obviously offended. "Dad would have been proud of how all of my children have turned out."

Sokka sputtered, "Well, yeah…of course he would. I am, too. You can't doubt that!"

"But I do doubt it, Sokka. I know you're disappointed Tenzin won't go ice dodging."

"Can you honestly tell me you're not?" asked Sokka. "He may be an air bender, but he's just as much your son as he is Aang's. Which means he's just as much Water Tribe as he is Air Nomad."

"Of course I'm a little disappointed, but he's old enough to choose his own path. If I, his own mother, can accept that, why can't you? I'm thinking it has nothing to do with Tenzin, and everything to do with your issues with Aang."

"I have no issues with Aang," he denied.

"Oh really?" accused Katara. "Then, why don't ever stop by anymore just to play Pai Sho? Or come over for a plate of my sea prunes? Why did I not find out until two weeks after the fact that my brother had married one of my best friends?"

"Toph and I wanted to keep things low key! You know how she hates anyone making a fuss over her."

"That's penguin droppings and you know it, Sokka! That isn't how family acts. You and Aang have avoided each other like the plague ever since you left the Council three years ago and I'm sick of it. Whatever you think he's done to you, man up and Let. It. Go. Please. For my sake."

Sokka was shocked. He'd really not considered how much pain his falling out with Aang had caused his sister. Even after all these years, the big brother instinct kicked in. He couldn't stand to see her in any kind of pain. "OK, Katara. I'll try, for your sake."

Air Temple Island's dock came up and Sokka steered _Painted Warrior _alongside. Tenzin was standing at the dock waiting. Katara hugged Sokka tightly before disembarking. "Thank you, Sokka. This means a lot to me. I need you to do one more thing for me."

Sokka broke the hug, "Sure, what do you need?"

"Please tell _Captain _Bumi that if he can find time between his soldiering and girl chasing, his mother would appreciate a visit."

Sokka smiled, "Will do."As Katara disembarked he said to Tenzin, "Tenzin, I'm on my way to see your troublesome brother. Do you want to tag along?"

Tenzin answered, "No, thank you, Uncle. I have duties I must attend here."

Sokka smiled, "Well, your loss." He pulled the boat away from the dock and yelled to his sister, "See you soon!"

Katara yelled back, "You better!"

…

Camp Kyoshi was located adjacent to the United Forces Fleet anchorage at the natural harbor formed by the spit of land at the northwest head of Yue Bay. It was the United Forces' primary training facility, hosting both units refitting, preparing for deployment, and basic training for new recruits.

Sokka slipped _Painted Warrior_ past the large, _Sozin_ class destroyers that made up the bulk of the United Forces fleet. He found a berth suitable for _Painted Warrior, _and pulled inside. He was tying up when a young Military Policeman came up and said, "Sir, this area is restricted. United Forces vessels only."

Sokka said, "That's OK, son. Here's my authorization." He pulled out a scroll that bore the seals of the Fire Lord, Earth King, both Water Tribes, and the Avatar." Sokka held the honorary rank of "Colonel of Swords" in the United Forces since he had written the sword manual and designed the sword training arena at Camp Kyoshi. That document was his commission. The soldier handed the document back and executed a sharp salute. "Of course, Colonel. May I be of assistance?"

"Yes, Soldier, I believe you can. I'm looking for Captain Bumi, Number 7 Company, 67th Composite Battalion."

The Soldier said, "Yes sir! The Captain and his company are at the Blade Pit. Do you require escort, Sir?"

Sokka smiled, "I know the way."

….

Captain Bumi walked among his troops as they sparred, stopping occasionally to offer praise where due, correction where needed, and demonstration where appropriate. He noticed a tall man dressed in blue approach the arena, and broke into a wide, toothy grin when he recognized who it was.

"Gorilla-Goats! Fall in" he ordered. Immediately, his soldiers stopped sparring, and fell in to attention behind their commanding officer. "Troops, we have a distinguished, if unexpected visitor today. Standing here is the man that taught me how to master the sword. I give you Honorary Colonel Sokka, Hero of the Hundred Year War, Master Swordsman of the Water Tribes, and my very favorite uncle!" Bumi executed an about face and saluted Sokka. Sokka sheepishly returned the salute. Appreciating the joke, Sokka remarked loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm your only uncle, Captain." To the soldiers, Sokka said, "Please, carry on, I don't want to interrupt your training."

The soldiers resumed their sparring, and Bumi said, "It's good to see you Uncle. I really wasn't expecting a visit."

"I didn't have much going on, and I wanted to see some professional swordsmen train," Sokka smiled.

"I heard the Fire Lord was in town. Is Ursa with him?" Bumi asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bumi, I don't think you want to go down that road. And no she's not," Sokka answered. "That reminds me, I have a message from your mother. She would appreciate a visit if you can work it in between your soldiering and girl chasing."

Bumi laughed. "I'll work it in. You know, I can't let you go without giving them a demonstration," Bumi observed.

Sokka smiled, "Thought you'd never ask. Hang two fresh hippo-cow carcasses up on the stand."

Bumi issued the instructions, and a new carcass was mounted. Bumi ordered, "All right, you Gorilla-Goats, gather around. Colonel Sokka is going to give a short demonstration."

"I'll need a battle axe," Sokka announced. Someone handed him the weapon. "The axe, is a weapon of brute force, it can't help but do anything but kill." To demonstrate, he brought a blow down on the spine of the carcass, nearly cleaving it in two. "The only way not to kill with this weapon is to lop off a limb." He demonstrated by chopping off the right hoof of the carcass. "Even so, note the massive trauma."

He handed the axe back to the weapon master, and Bumi handed him his sword. "But the jian, is the gentleman of swords. The point," he stabbed the second carcass, "can kill. But the pommel or the flat of the blade can disable. The edge can still slice should you need it," and he sliced the right hoof off the second carcass. "In any case, the true weapon is the mind. The sword is an extension of your will. The mind must be as sharp as the blade."

He handed the sword back to Bumi, and the soldiers broke into applause. Sokka inspected the carcasses, and confirmed his theory.


	9. Epiphanies

_Chapter 9 –Epiphanies_

It was late afternoon when Sokka returned to his shop. He inspected Lin's half-finished vest and realized he was behind schedule. He donned a heavy, leather apron and stoked the forge. He was able to confirm that the Fire Killer used a sword to sever hands, but he wasn't sure how that helped. Their other leads went nowhere. He needed to clear his head. He had started shoveling some meteorite ore into the crucible when he heard his adoptive daughter come in to the shop.

"You know, that would go a lot faster if you'd let me bend that for you," Lin said.

Sokka smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. "That'd be cheating, Badgermole. If you really want to help, you can work the bellows."

Lin rolled her eyes, "Why must you do everything the hard way, Dad?"

Sokka explained, "It's not the hard way, it's just the only way I have. When you want to shape metal, to impose your will upon it, you have the gift of bending, a gift that you have honed into an amazing and powerful skill. I don't have that gift, but I do have my forge, my hammer, anvil, and my imagination. There's a piece of myself in everything I make that way."

"You're just being stubborn," Lin snarked.

"You're one to talk!" Sokka shot back.

Lin shrugged, "Whatever. I'm going home. Looks like it'll leftovers again." She turned toward the door.

Sokka called out, "Love you!"

Another eye roll and shrug, "Yeah, love you too, Old Man."

…..

Zuko was meditating in the embassy garden. He was frustrated. They were still no closer to finding the Fire Killer. What's worse, he had killed again while he and Sokka were chasing a dead end lead. He would have to return to the Fire Nation soon, otherwise Ursa might challenge _him_ to an Agni Kai, that is, if she spoke to him again. A clerk approached him and bowed, "Apologies, my Lord. The Avatar is here and wishes an audience."

Zuko said, "Yes, of course. I'll meet him here, and bring some tea. Jasmine."

The clerk saluted and said, "Right away, my Lord," and left to make the necessary arrangements.

A minute later, Aang strode into the garden and shook hands with Zuko. They took a seat on opposite sides of a low table when a servant arrived with a tea set.

Zuko ordered, "Leave us." To Aang, he said, "You look frustrated. What's the matter?"

Aang answered, "I could say the same of you."

Zuko cocked his eyebrow, "I asked first. Besides, you wouldn't be here if something weren't on your mind."

Aang sighed, "It's the Council. They all have competing agendas that they can't seem to put aside and pull together for the good of the city. They're supposed to be leaders, but no one is leading _them._"

Zuko sipped his tea. "They need Sokka," he observed dryly.

Aang blinked, considering Zuko's comment, "Perhaps you're right. But he resigned, and even if the southern elders were to re-appoint him, I don't think he'd come back."

"You're probably right. He does seem rather content with his swordsmithing business. He may no longer have a stomach for politics. Agni knows there are days that I'd walk away from it if I could. But you won't know unless you ask him. Even if he doesn't accept, the gesture might just be enough to remind him that you're his friend," Zuko observed.

…..

Sokka inspected the black metal vest segment and smiled. It was perfect. He was fitting it to the vest when Toph walked in, carrying a folder. Sokka looked up and said, "Hey, Beautiful, you OK?"

"I'm wonderful. You got anymore of that cactus juice left?"

Sokka smiled, "Up in the loft. That file for me?"

"No, I just like to carry papers around to look important. Now take me up to the loft and pour me a drink, Meathead," the Chief snarked.

Sokka led his wife up to the loft. As they crossed the threshold, Toph pulled him into a deep kiss. Sokka pulled her to the sofa while the folder fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Mmmm…" Toph groaned.

"I thought you wanted a drink," Sokka leered.

"Need this more," Toph answered as she pulled Sokka into another kiss. Sokka began to undo the buckles on her police armor when Toph grabbed his hand. "Stop. Zuko's here."

They both sat up. Toph quickly re-attached her buckles and Sokka picked the file folder off the floor. Zuko walked into the loft, surveyed the scene, and blushed slightly, "Uh…I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Toph smirked, her annoyance of the interruption displaced by amusement at Zuko's discomfort. "Nah, nothing I can't work on again later."

Zoko nodded toward Sokka, "What did you find out over at Camp Kyoshi?"

"I confirmed my theory; our guy definitely uses a sword. I don't know how much knowing that helps us, though," Sokka frowned.

Zuko reached for the folder, the crime scene report from Kuhn Lee's murder. "Maybe there's something in here."

Sokka retrieved the cactus juice bottle from its hiding place along with three tin cups. He poured the drinks as Zuko examined the contents of the file: detective's notes, photographs, witness statement, and an inventory from Miss Lee's studio apartment. Zuko frowned. "Toph, it says here that most of her belongings were packaged and marked for shipment back to the Fire Nation."

Toph said, "That's right. What wasn't boxed up was packed in a travel bag. We think she was probably heading back home today. Two freighters left for the Fire Nation this morning, both with empty passenger berths."

Zuko swallowed his drink and shook his head. "Just another day. That's all she needed, one more day and she'd have been safely on a boat back to the Fire Nation."

Sokka, studying the inventory report said, "I don't think so, Zuko. There was only one change of clothes in the travel bag."

"So?" Zuko asked. "Maybe she liked to travel light."

Toph blew her bangs in frustration, "Well, Sparky, not all of us have fast, personal airships or sky bison that can make the trip in half a day. That's at least a three day trip by freighter. So wherever she was going, it wasn't far, and she didn't think she'd need the rest of her belongings."

Sokka said, "And there's no ticket here, or timetable. She was going someplace nearby, but didn't expect to return. Someone was giving her a ride." He continued to examine the folder's contents.

"Her killer," Toph frowned.

"And I know who it is," Sokka commented glumly, as he held up a flyer.

**See the World! Learn a Trade! Make a Difference! See a United Forces Recruitment Officer Today!**


	10. Justice

_Chapter 10 –Justice_

"Spirits, Meathead, did you forget I'm blind again? What did you find?" Toph burst out, annoyed.

"It's a recruiting flyer for the United Forces," explained Zuko. "So you think the killer is a recruiting officer, Sokka?"

"I do, specifically, a certain Lieutenant Joon. He has a recruitment office in Little Caldera. He was placed on light duty and posted there about two months ago after some kind of training accident," Sokka stated.

Zuko asked, incredulously, "How do you know all that?"

"I made a sword for him. I remember every blade I make, and who I make them for," Sokka said darkly.

"Great!" Toph said as she stood up. "I'll get a squad to go pick him up."

"NO!" Sokka and Zuko shouted simultaneously.

"What do you mean, 'no'? This guy needs to face justice, and last I looked, it was my job to make sure it happens!" Toph exclaimed.

"And what would that justice look like, Toph? Thanks to Aang's influence, there's no death penalty here. He'd spend the rest of his life in prison. That's not justice for what he's done," Sokka argued.

"For that reason and the fact that his last victim was still a Fire Nation citizen, I'd demand extradition so he could face trial in the Fire Nation," Zuko stated.

"Not to mention the fact that he's a United Forces officer. They'll want to court-martial him. So it'll be left up to the Council to sort out where he faces trial. How long do you think that'll take?" asked Sokka rhetorically. "This freak has murdered six of Zuko's people, and used one of my blades to take his trophies. Let us give him the justice he deserves."

Toph rubbed her temples. "Okay, you've convinced me. Go end this. Make sure he pays."

…

The Blue Spirit and the Wolf surveyed Lieutenant Joon's apartment from a nearby rooftop. "He doesn't seem to be home," observed the Spirit.

"Then let's go give him a proper greeting when he returns," the Wolf growled.

They slipped into the immaculate basement apartment through an open window. Nothing seemed out of place. The Wolf let out a low whistle, "This guy definitely has issues," he proclaimed.

The Blue Spirit went into the bedroom. "Hey, come look at this," he called. The Wolf went to the room and found the Spirit standing in front of the closet. The Spirit gestured to the shelf where six jars containing preserved human hands sat.

"Yep. He's our guy," the Wolf confirmed. Then, they heard a key rattle in the front door. They drew their swords and went to the living room.

Lieutenant Joon stepped into his apartment, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sight of the Wolf and the Blue Spirit awaiting him, swords drawn. He turned heel, and ran.

The Spirit and the Wolf gave chase. They ran for three deserted blocks when, finally they cornered him in a blind alley. Joon drew his sword. "You won't take me alive!"

"Wasn't planning to," answered the Wolf as he deftly swept the blade out of Joon's hand.

"You're going to pay for your crimes," the Blue Spirit said as he sheathed his blades. He lit a fire dagger in his right hand and approached the quivering murderer. "I just want to know, why this hatred for the Fire Nation?"

Joon slipped off his right glove, and held up his scarred hand. "I was perfect! Then some ash maker did this to me. So I make them pay and take their hands."

"You're pathetic," the Blue Spirit said as he drove the fire dagger through Joon's heart.

….

Chief Bei Fong approached the podium in the briefing room of Police Headquarters flanked by Presiding Councilman Kazef and Fire Lord Zuko. "This morning, Republic City Police recovered the body of a United Forces officer, Lieutenant Joon, in an alley in Little Caldera. His chest was burned through and cauterized. Subsequent investigation of his residence revealed evidence that he was, in fact, the serial killer."

"So, Chief, do you consider the Fire Killer case closed?" one reporter asked.

"I do," Toph answered.

"Any speculation on who killed Joon?" asked another reporter.

"Given that he was killed by a well known fire bending technique, I'd guess he picked the wrong victim and was killed in self defense," Toph answered. "I'd say Joon got the justice he deserved."

….

Sokka fired up his forge and worked the bellows until the coals were white hot. He placed the blade in the forge until it glowed red. He removed the blade and quickly quenched it. Then, he placed it on the anvil, and with a single strike of his hammer, shattered it into a thousand pieces.


	11. Epilogue

_Chapter 11-Epilogue_

A platoon of royal guards stood by the Fire Lady and the Crown Princess as the Fire Lord's airship slipped in to the palace hanger. The guards bowed low as the Fire Lord disembarked. Mai and Ursa gave the customary salute. In a rare public display of affection, Zuko grabbed his wife and daughter in a warm hug.

Mai smiled, ever so slightly, "I assume you've concluded your business successfully."

"I have," Zuko confirmed.

"Good!" exclaimed Ursa. "You just in time to meet with the trade minister, and my life can go back to normal."

Zuko laughed, "Not so fast, Princess. You're taking this meeting with me."

"What, why?"

"Because you're coming with me to the trade summit, and you need to be prepared," Zuko explained.

"Monkeyfeathers."

….

Sokka stood in front of a mirror, struggling with his cravat. "Why are we doing this again?" he whined. "Spirits, we've been married almost two years now. Seems a little late for a reception."

"Because Katara insisted on hosting a party for us, and she's just as stubborn as you are, Meathead," Toph explained as she walked into their bedroom.

Sokka sucked in a sharp breath as he observed his wife. Instead of the customary bun, her long, black hair hung in a loose braid plaited over her left shoulder. Her cheeks were lightly blushed, enhancing her natural beauty. She wore a light green, sleeveless gown that reached to her ankles which were adorned with bracelets. Delicate chains connected the ankle bracelets to a toe ring on each second toe. Her toenails were perfectly pedicured and painted bright red.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Sokka asked. "You could stand to say it more," Toph smirked.

…..

Sokka stood on the Air Temple's balcony, enjoying Yue's reflection on the bay. Aang came up and stood beside him. "Thank you for the reception, Aang. We've really enjoyed ourselves."

Aang smiled, "You should thank Katara, it was her doing, after all."

Sokka nodded, "I will."

Aang breathed deeply, "I owe you an apology. You felt betrayed when I stood against you on the council composition measure. I'm sorry for that."

Sokka shook his head, "You did what you thought was right. You tried to explain it to me but I was too proud and too stubborn to listen."

Aang said, "But it drove you to leave the council, and give up your political career."

Sokka said, "It was bound to happen anyway. I was too consumed with grief for Suki to be an effective leader."

"You could come back," Aang offered. "I can go to the South Pole tomorrow and convince the elders to…"

"Aang, no. I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to go back. I have my wife, my daughter, and my forge, I don't need anything else."

Aang nodded. "You've found balance."

Sokka smiled, "I guess I have."


	12. Preview- The Wolf's Triumph

_Preview- The Wolf's Triumph_

_**A/N Coming in 2014, the last installment of **_**The Wolf Chronicles, The Wolf's Triumph. **_**Thanks to all the readers who have stuck with the series so far. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Now for a short preview.**_

Wu Ten Fat banged his ham-sized fist on the oaken table, glaring at his lieutenants, "A half-ton! A half ton of rose-poppies burning in the middle of Yue Bay along with my best transport. Do you idiots know how much that's going to cost us?"

"About a quarter million Yuans," mentioned the accountant.

"You think I don't know that, moron? What I want to know is who is responsible? What happened to Zheng?" asked the fat gang boss.

One ferret faced lieutenant shuffled nervously in his seat, "Word is the Wolf marked him and left him for the cops."

"The Wolf! The Wolf," Wu Ten ranted, "For six years now I can't take a crap without hearing about the Wolf! I want him dead. I want his head on a platter!"

Just then, the doors to the conference room swung open, and in strode a tall, regal looking, middle aged woman. She wore a black, mid-calf length dress with knee-high black leather boots. Her dark, shoulder length hair was shot through with a few strands of gray and was covered by a black lace, gold speckled head scarf. A dark veil covered her face, leaving only her golden eyes exposed.

"Looks like I'm just in time!" she announced cheerily.

"Who in Koh's Lair do you think you are, busting in here like that?" Wu Ten demanded.

"I'm here to help. Wu Ten, wasn't it?" she answered.

"Fat. Wu Ten Fat." He corrected.

"Yes, you certainly are. Anyway, I understand you have a pest problem. I have certain- skills- that make me uniquely qualified to handle this kind of pest," she explained.

The ferret-faced gangster interrupted, "Boss, we don't need this crazy broad, we can handle the Wolf…."

ZZZAAPPP! Lightning shot out the woman's fingers, frying ferret face where he sat.

"Honestly, I'm amazed you've stayed in business as long as you have employing such incompetents. Anyway, here's my proposal: I exterminate the Wolf for you in exchange for say, 40 percent of the business," the woman offered.

Wu Ten swallowed hard. He could tell by the look in her eye that she wasn't giving him a choice. "OK, we have a deal. I have to know one thing, though. If we're going to be partners, I need to know your name."

"You may call me 'Empress'."


End file.
